The Stuck On You Experiment
by The Luminary
Summary: This is formerly blue45angelicdevil! Fred,George,Ginny and Ron found out how Harry's parents got together. Now they decided to try it on Harry and Hermione. They call it the Stuck On You Experiment, and they mean it literally!
1. What's This?

_A/n: Hey people! It's me! This is my very first fic…Iit's an HPHG pairing…I just love them! This story is kinda like an AU, because all important things that happened in their 5th year happened in 4th year…. and Sirius is still alive, Peter is dead, and Remus is cured from being a werewolf (they found an antidote). Anyways, this is a very funny story… hope you like it! Please review!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANY of the Harry Potter characters; it is J.K. Rowling's property. And if I did, I would be busy writing Book Six and Seven!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary: **Fred, George, Ginny and Ron found out how Harry's parents got together. And now they decided to try it on Harry and Hermione! They call it the Stuck On You Experiment…and they mean it literally! Sorry but I stink at summaries!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Stuck On You Experiment**

By sweetangel1619

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What's This?**

Two boys were walking fast down the hall. Both were of the same height, have ginger red hair, and smirks on their faces. They do look alike—considering they are twins. Fred and George Weasley are already in their last year. So, they want to make most of it, and they had something in mind. They were heading for the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey! Excuse me! Oh! Pardon me!" Fred exclaimed.

They arrived at the common room. They were panting. "Fred, do we really have to run? We can just walk, you know…. Besides, Filch might see us." George said between his breaths.

"Of course, we should! The earlier, the better…" Fred replied. "Hey! There they are! Oi!" he called out.

Two heads turned to them, both were ginger colored. A boy and a girl were sitting near the fire—the best place in the common room. Ron Weasley, a tall, ginger red-head, Gryffindor was looking at them with confusion in his grey (A/n: Is it grey? Or blue? Please tell me!) eyes, while her sister, Ginny Weasley, was shocked to see them both exhausted.

"What happened to you two? Is someone chasing you?" Ginny asked.

"I bet it's Angelina… She is tiring us from practices…" Ron smirked.

"Haha, Ron. You're so funny." Fred said sarcastically. "Anyway, we came here to show you something very interesting. Here." He pulls out an old notebook. It was covered with dirt and dust.

"We found this in one of the secret entrances to Hogsmeade." George said.

"What is it anyway?" Ron asked while looking at the notebook. He heard a gasp. He looks at where it came from, her sister.

"Dear Merlin! This is the diary of Harry's mother!" she said as she opened the notebook.

"We know." George said. "You read the entry of December. You will find something interesting. Ginny, please read."

"Sure." She opened the diary and started to read.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Diary**

**Property of Lily Evans**

_Whoever finds shall perish to death…—I mean it!_

_If you ever read this, I'm going to kill you!_

_So I advise you to bugger off! I mean it, Sirius!_

Ginny flipped the page to the entry in December. She read again.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is certainly the worst day. It's because Sirius pulled a prank on me again—and it is certainly not funny! He handcuffed me with a boy, but not just any boy…it's his best friend, James Potter (I certainly hate him.). I don't even know why Sirius just did that but it is very annoying. Jenni finds it funny! I am mad (not really) because she's my best friend and she didn't help! And Remus! I thought he was the responsible guy in the Marauder. He was staring and laughing his head off! Of all the people… why James! He is such a git! He keeps on pulling pranks at people even if we're still handcuffed! We were almost caught once—I mean twice. Luckily, Snape warned us. He is such a sweet guy.—_

Ron choked. "Snape? A sweet guy? The world must be upside down at that time!" Ginny elbowed him at the rib. "Ow! That hurt!". Ginny continued.

_I felt bad for him. He was mostly the target of the Marauders—well, actually it was only Sirius and James. This is certainly the worst day of my life. Sirius still won't give me the key…they were all smirking except me and James. You would wonder how I write this when I'm handcuffed to James. I'm trying to hide my diary from James to write. I better get going…James is trying to look at my diary again. Bye!_

_Lily_

Ginny turned to the next page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I know why Sirius handcuffed me with James… He's trying to hook me up with him! He's trying to be the "matchmaker"! Why not do it to himself and Jenni? That git fancies my best friend! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! Oh…Did I mention... I HATE him! I think I better go…Professor Binns is giving me the "look"…_

_Lily_

Ron snorted. "The look? I think the only look he could give would be the I-am-dead-so-feel-free-to-insult-me look…" Fred and George gave Ron the oh-shut-up look. Ginny coughed to cut the tension and began reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been 3 days since I have written my last entry. I hate James! He pulled pranks on other people, including me, AGAIN! I hate everything about him! The way he flashes his smile at people when his pranks were a success…The way he laughs that makes my heart flutter… the way he looks at me with those glittering brown eyes…Good Merlin! What am I writing…this is very odd… I think I like him! I hate Sirius!_

"Oh… so this is the month where Lily started liking James…" Ginny said. "But what has that got to do with us?" she asked to Fred and George.

"Oh you'll see…" George smirked. Fred elbowed him. "Just continue…"

Ginny read again.

_Dear Diary,_

_I HATE James! He pulled another prank on Jenni! I can't stop him… I hate him! I hate it when he smiles at me asking if what am I going to do about it and I just stammer…Why does his simple smile or his touch have to affect me? I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I like him! I like him! I like him! I love him! Oh dear…Where did that come out? Maybe I do love him…The world must be upside-down! Oh well…I'll just be here admiring James's laugh… Bye!_

_Lily_

Ginny sees another entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_This is the best day of my life! James asked me out to go to Hogsmeade! I have been waiting for this moment. I love Sirius for this! Thanks, Sirius! Thank you so much! I LOVE James! I LOVE James! I LOVE James! Bye now! We should go to Hogsmeade now! Oh by the way… Sirius already gave us the key… bye!_

_Lily_

"Wow…" This is all Ginny could say. "Sirius wasn't kidding when he said he's the reason why Harry's parents are together.

"I wonder what happened to Jenni." Ron said. "She's probably seeing Sirius…Have you noticed Sirius is always away and being happy and goofing around when we were at his place?" Ron asked.

"Anyway, why did you let us read this?" Ginny asked while pointing to the diary.

"Well, we actually came up with a great idea." Fred said.

"A very excellent idea." George said.

"Fantastic."

"Magnificent."

"Cut it!" Ron said. "And…"

"Since it is our last year here, we decided to make a big change that would help everyone."

"Enormous."

"Gigantic."

Ron glared at them and made them continued.

"So what if we do what Sirius did…" George said. Ginny and Ron gave them a confused look. "What if we also handcuffed someone with a girl he likes and then the rest is up to destiny…"

"I like that… But who?" Ron asked.

"How about Harry, **Ron**?" Fred said sarcastically. "And Hermione. I bet they fancy each other. It's so obvious!"

"I'm in!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well so am I!" Ron said.

"Good! We all have the equipment safe in our trunk. Ron, could you tell Harry to go to the Astronomy Tower? Tell them we have some new products we would want to show him. Ginny, tell Hermione the same thing. We'll meet you in the Astronomy Tower." George said.

"We call it the Stuck On You Experiment! Kinda catchy, isn't it?" Fred grinned. "Well then, let's go!"

They all went to their businesses.

_A/n: So….What do you think? I'm sorry but I stink in writing stories! Forgive me! Sniff. Sniff. Should I continue it? Yes? No? Tell me! Please review! I need at least 10 reviews to continue the story! No flames please! _


	2. Day 1: Handcuffs On

_A/n: Sorry it took so long… I was so busy I hadn't even got near the pc! Thank you all sooooo much for your reviews! (smiles) I was jumping up and down when I saw all those reviews! I mean it! I changed the title because a reviewer suggested it to me and I thought that the new title was more catchy. Here are my replies……I love you all!_

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**REPLIES:**

Drama Queen Thanks very much! I know it's kinda different… The idea just popped out of my head!

AJ the Ass Slayer: Thank you very much! 

tennisprincess15: Thank you so much! Don't worry...I'll try my best to make a great Chapter 2!

Phoenix and Spyder Thank you so much!

witchygrl Thanks so much!****

BeaumontRulz: Thanks so much!

Angeldemon2 yes, I know my idea is very evil… hehe…

Viet grl Thanks for your suggestion! I changed it already… 

junior Thanks so much!

GregTheGrimReaper Thanks so much!

anonymous Although I don't really know you.. Thanks so much anyway! I love HP/HG pairings…

stephanie Thanks so much!

CuterPuppy Thanks so much!

krista Thanks so much!

PockyEater Thanks so much! I'll be making more stories…. With HPHG in them!

HarryPotterxpert: Thanks so much!

magiclighting: Thanks so much!

rae1112: I know! I did write now, didn't I?

satinzevi: I love them too! They're so good together! Lol.

chantal-j.t: Thanks so much!

Darkmare: Thanks so much!

Duckie: Thanks so much!

SilverHawk 27: Thanks! And thank you for the correction!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A/n: Since all of you has been so kind to me……. Here's Chapter 2!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANY of the Harry Potter characters; it is J.K. Rowling's property. And if I did, I would be busy writing Book Six and Seven!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Phase 1: Handcuffs On**

Harry saw a flash of light in the door of the Astronomy Tower. _I wonder what are they up to…_ he thought to himself. Harry was sent here by Ron. Ron said something about a product from Fred and George.

**_Flashback_**

"_Harry! Harry!" Ron screamed. Ron stopped running and was panting. "Harry…Fred and George said they wanted to show their new product at the Astronomy Tower and they ask for your consent…"_

"_But why do they want my consent?" Harry asked._

"_I dunno. Just go there! I was running around looking like a dimwit looking for you!" Ron grumbled. "Those bloody Hufflepuff girls kept laughing at me…" And Ron started to walk away._

_Thinking that they needed help, Harry started his way to the Astronomy Tower._

_**End of Flashback**_

So now, he ends up here, 3 more steps away from the door to the Astronomy Tower. He pushed the old (I mean ancient), wooden door. It made a creaking sound which startled Fred, George and the others.

"Harry!" said a familiar voice.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. When he pushed the door wide open, he saw 5 figures. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were already there, waiting for him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked.

"Fred and George said something about their product and asking for our consent… which is kind of weird considering they never ask our consent before." Hermione replied.

Fred and George grinned at the statement Hermione made. "Well, actually," Fred started. "We already asked for Ron and Ginny's consent so we have to ask you two."

"Just sit down over there," George said. "And we'll show you our great product." Ron and Ginny grinned…or rather smirked.

"Yes, a brilliant product." Fred said.

"A very excellent product." Ginny said.

"Yes, truly good." Ron said.

Harry and Hermione glared at them. "So what's this 'great product' of yours?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just sit over there," Fred pointed to one of the chairs. "Of course, we need to blindfold you." Harry and Hermione shot confused looks at Fred. "It will be a surprise…" Fred said.

Harry sighed. _I guess it wouldn't be so bad_, he thought. _I mean, it's just a product, right? What could possibly go wrong? Besides, Ron and Ginny already approved. And I've got too many problems already. Dark Lords to conquer…N.E.W.T.s to study for…_**Ya… and you don't have a girlfriend yet,** said a voice inside his head. (A/n: Just so to clear this up, Harry's pov is the italicized, and the bold one is the voice.) _Well, that one too. It's just that I'm not too good around girls… _**I know, you remember**… the voice coughed that sounded like "Cho". Harry mentally punched the voice. _Haha…Very funny_, said Harry sarcastically (inside his head of course) **Why don't you just ask Hermione out? I mean, she's still available. She's smart, kind and pretty. And she's your best friend so she won't turn you down. Plus she is not the jealous type...**_ You're kinda right… But she's my best friend.. I can't ask her out. What if that ruins our friendship? No way, I'm not gonna ask her out. _**You think too many things…** and the voice was gone.

"Harry? Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione look at him with concern.

"Yes…I'm alright." Harry replied. Hermione looked a little unconvinced.

"Could we please get on with the testing?" George asked impatiently. "Now, close your eyes…"

Harry and Hermione did as they were told. Harry heard some sniggering. He was suddenly a bit worried. He heard some clinking sounds. He was panicking. _What if they did something to us?_ _What if it is a prank?_ He sighed. _Fred and George might do it, but Ron and Ginny are here. The twins must be telling the truth._

"All done." He heard Fred's voice. He opened his eyes. _Everything seems pretty normal._ But he heard Hermione gasp.

"What is THIS?" Hermione gritted her teeth. She was pointing to her hand. Harry gasped, too. They were handcuffed! Harry's right hand was handcuffed to Hermione's left.

"Oh that… That's called handcuffs. It is a pair of shackles for the wrists." George replied. Ron and Ginny were sniggering.

"I know what these are! Ron and Ginny, stop sniggering! Why did you put these on us?" Hermione shouted.

"Er… Nothing." Ginny smiled innocently.

Hermione was very red. She was fuming mad. Harry was mad, but not as mad as Hermione. He has never seen her so mad in his entire life… And that's bad.

"FREDERICK, GEORGE, RONALD AND GINERVRA (A/n: Spelling?) WEASLEY! THIS IS CERTAINLY NOT FUNNY! UNCUFF US NOW THIS INSTANT, OR ELSE I WILL HEX YOU TO OBLIVION!" Hermione was shaking…probably steaming.

"Geez, Hermione. Take a chill pill. Relax." Ron said. "Breathe." He took deep breathes as if showing Hermione how to breathe.

"This is certainly not funny." Hermione mumbled. Harry was shocked. He was speechless…to the fact that he was handcuffed to his best female friend, and now she was a bomb which burst into small tiny pieces. He was certainly not enjoying this time. He has many problems, and now this. "Ron, give us the key." He said quietly. "Now."

"Sorry, mate. No can't do." Ron replied. Harry glared at him. "Fine, fine, I'll give you the bloody key…" He was reaching for his pocket. Well, actually, Ron didn't have the key, Ginny has it. Fred and George knew they would burst into mad monkeys (Well, he was expecting Hermione to burst into a mad monkey, and unsurprisingly, she did.) So they thought that they would pretend to lose the key, and would make another key for a month. (A/n: Hehe…Evil.) He was searching his pocket. (Of course, it's only pretend.)

Harry was getting impatient. "Ron, the key." Ron looked at him. "Don't you think the weather is nice today? And the view is very nice from here. I didn't know that."

"Ron, the key." Harry was getting nervous.

"Don't you think it's a nice day for Quidditch?" Ron asked innocently.(Ron is a good actor, isn't he?)

"Ron, the key." Harry said.

"Uhm…Harry, the thing is…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They were all in the common room. Fred and George were sitting next to the table, at the far end of the common room. Harry and Hermione were sitting on the couch, just in front of the fire place. Ron and Ginny were sitting at the right side of Hermione, on separate chairs. Anyone of them didn't dare to speak. The Weasleys knew Harry and Hermione were mad at them. Ginny had enough of the uncomfortable silence.

"Harry, Hermione, you don't need to get mad with us. We're doing this for your own good." Ginny said.

"For our own good?" Hermione asked. "I see no reason why we were handcuffed!" Ginny just bit her lip. Hermione cannot believe it. She is handcuffed with her best male friend. She would understand if only Fred and George did this, but Ron and Ginny? _I cannot believe this is happening to me. I, Hermione Granger, am handcuffed to a boy…but not just any boy, it's Harry Potter! My best friend! What would anyone think if they have found out about this? Probably publish this situation to the Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter might be the author of that article. I am doomed! _Hermione glanced at Harry. He looks like he is in a deep thought. _Think positive, Granger… _But, Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Fred.

"Hermione, please don't get mad at us. At least, you're not cuffed to Draco Malfoy." Fred said with disgust when he mentioned Malfoy's name.

_Fred's right. At least, I'm not cuffed to any boy. I'm safe. _Hermione thought. She sighed and started to read Hogwarts, A History.

Harry was in a deep thought. _This is bad What if Hermione' mad at me, too? No, she's not that shallow. I've known her since we were eleven. Well, at least she's not Pansy Parkinson._ He thought. _That's right, I should be positive. _**Just admit it. You like being cuffed to Hermione. **_What the hell are you talking about? I like being handcuffed for a month? _He said (in his mind) sarcastically. **Well, yes…since you're cuffed to Hermione… **_And why would I like that?_ **Hello? Am I talking to Crabbe here? **The voice said sarcastically. **You like her.** _No, I don't. _**Yes, you do.**_ No, I don't. _**Yes, you do.**_ Will you shut up? _**Fine.**There was silence**Yes, you do.**And the voice was gone. He grumbled. The voice in his head doesn't make any sense. He glanced at Hermione and felt his stomach doing flips. _That can't possibly happen. Yes, I was just imagining_ _things._ He sighed again. _This is gonna be a long month._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_A/n: So? What do you think? Nice? Ugly? Pleas review! I'm open to suggestions… I'm really sorry if it's ugly… I admit that I'm not that good in writing stories… Also, when I wrote that I kinda got a writer's block… it's really annoying when I get a writer's block…So don't gang up on me! Sniff. Sniff. I'll just be here waiting for you reviews… No flames please!  _


	3. Day 1 part 2: Total Bummer

_A/n: Hey again! It's me! Thanks for all who reviewed, and read my story! (bows dramatically. Now that I'm not so busy… I can start another chapter! I am also starting for a new story, so watch out for it! Anyway, I wanted to ask… what's OOCP thingy.. I'm not quite sure if that's exactly the term… Please tell me.. Also here are my replies!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**REPLIES:**

BeaumontRulz: Hey! Thanks for the review! Glad you love it!

AJ the Ass Slayer: Glad you love it too! Thanks for the review!

GregTheGrimReaper: Thanks for the review!

DracoGrylle: Thanks for the review and you're welcome!

nilepharoahess: Thanks for the review!

Denisje: Thanks for the review! Glad you like it!

anonymous: Thanks for the review! I love Harry and Hermione too!

harryluver13: Thanks for the review!

JCAL: Thanks for the review!

SilverHawk 27: Thanks for the review! Weel, Harry's voice in the head also kinda reminded me of my brother as well..

SpicySugar: Thanks for waiting and your review!

FlamingSkuert: Thanks for the review!

lindsay: Thanks for the review! Glad you love it!

satinzevi: Thanks so much for the review! And yes, I love Harry and Hermione pairings!

xanderbabe06: Thanks for the review!

magiclighting: Thanks for the review!

Phoenix and Spyder: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you agreed with me about Ron.. Anyway, I think you've figure out how this story goes..

Surrealius: Thanks for the review! Anyway, you'll find about it in this chapter..

silver gaze: Thanks for the review!

monito: Thanks for the review!

Predator: Thanks for the review!

CursedBlondie: Thank you very much! My friends also thought I was crazy because I think that my story is ugly.. but then again.. with lots of people telling my story is good.. I'm actually congratulating myself! Anyway, I hope you like the next chapter and I will try my best to write a very great story for you guys! I was shocked about the Harry and Hermione about being glued or something because I thought that was pretty weird.. Anyway, thanks so much!

vivi: Thanks for the review!

mOgrik4: Thanks for the review!

yuna-elena: Thanks for the review!

HHr4eva: Thanks for the review! I honestly don't know how many chapters am I going to write… I'm just like.. write to start a new chapter… maybe about 10-15 chapters.. it really depends..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_A/n: I forgot to tell you that the first 3 chaps happened on a Saturday... I also wanted you to know that I am out of ideas on how to do the story… Do you also get the experience that in your story, you have a title, a plot, you know the beginning and what will happen at the end of the story but you can't get any ideas on how to do the middle… cause that's what I'm experiencing today.. I need help! I'm open to all suggestions… Here's Chap 3!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Disclaimer:** The usual… Don't own the characters… bladihh bladihh blah…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Day 1 part 2: Total Bummer**

It was already dinner, so now they were in the Great Hall. As usual, the trio sat in their usual places. Harry and Hermione sat together (A/n: _duh!_). Across them was Ron, and beside Ron were Ginny, Fred and George. They were waiting for the food to appear.

"Can't believe it… They're still bloody mad at us.." Ron whispered to Ginny.

"Wouldn't you be mad if you were handcuffed to another opposite gender, and the by now the whole school knows it?" Ginny replied sarcastically.

"Well…" Ron said. Ginny glared at him. An uncomfortable silence came over the friends.

"Would someone speak?" Fred asked or rather pleaded. "It's bloody freaky…" He murmured. Harry and Hermione glared at him. He fell silent. Food started to appear. Ron's mouth started to water.

"Finally!" He said. He started to get 3 chicken drumsticks (A/n: _you know, the legs…_) and poured pumpkin juice to his goblet. Fred and George got some chicken as well, while Ginny got same pastries.

Harry and Hermione also started to get food. Harry wanted some chicken while Hermione wanted some pastries. Hermione reached out for the pastries, which is on their right side, causing Harry's hand to be tugged. Harry was surprised and reached for the chicken, which is on their left side, causing Hermione's hand to be tugged. Hermione reached out again, rather agitated, but Harry reached out to another side. Hermione reached out again, but Harry reached out the other side again. And now they started to have a little tug-of-war. (A/n: _Isn't that cute?_) The Weasleys, witnessing these, tried to stifle their laughter, but failed, and started to laugh their knockers off. Harry and Hermione both glared at them, but the Weasleys didn't stop. Soon, all the Gryffindor were curious at what caused the Weasleys' laughter. The other Gryffindors started to laugh. The Ravenclaws and some Hufflepuffs soon joined them. And lastly, the Slytherins were sniggering. Now, the whole Hogwarts broke into laughter. Harry and Hermione were beet red. Hermione was certainly uptight.

"Stop LAUGHING!" Hermione shouted. All students were taken aback. "This is the worst, annoying, irritating, infuriating, bothersome, exasperating, aggravating, frustrating, maddening, galling, irksome, vexing, niggling, incommodious, grating, awkward, thwarting, mortifying, humiliating, discomfiting thing that has ever happened to us!" Hermione was very red.

Harry, too, had certainly enough of their laughs. "And not to mention a horrible, horrifying, awful, terrible, nasty, atrocious, ghastly, horrific, hideous, unpleasant, horrendous, dreadful, abysmal, despicable, horrific, scandalous, horrid, outrageous, deplorable prank as well! So stop laughing! Or do you want us to hex you all to the next millennium!" All grew silent. Even the professors knew not to mess with an angry Harry Potter and a livid Hermione Granger. They were, after all, very talented with charms and dueling.

"Wow Harry! You have progressed with your vocabulary really well! I'm so proud of you!" Hermione said.

"Er.. Thanks.." Harry blushed. I _hope she doesn't notice this…_ He thought.

"Now if you excuse us we're going to the common room!" She said it particularly to the Weasleys. Hermione pulled Harry's hand and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Now, the commotion is gone…Let us continue eating." The clattering of their spoons and forks were soon heard. "Misters and Miss Weasley, please follow Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, and calm them down. They obliged.

_**Harry POV:**_

_Bloody hell, she's holding my hand… Bloody hell.._ Harry thought. _Stop thinking like that. You're just friends, you're just friends… _Actually, when Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, an electric shot ran through his body, then giving a warm sensation. _That was really weird._ **Oh come on, just admit that you like holding your so called "best friend's" hand.** A voice whispered. _Yeah right. _**Of course I am. **Harry snorted. Though he hated to admit, he did like the feeling. **Told you so. **_Whatever. Could you leave me alone? _**Sure why not… Wait, I forgot.. I'm in your head! **The voice said sarcastically. _Then just bugger off. Shut up. _**Oi! Would you stop talking to me and listen to your girlfriend.. you look like a dimwit staring off to space.. **And the voice was gone… hopefully.

**_End Of Harry's POV:_**

"Harry, Are you alright?" The first thing that was registered in his head was a worried Hermione. "Harry?"

"Oh yeah.. Hello." Harry muttered. "I'm alright. I was just thinking."

Hermione was still unconvinced. "Well, you better get some rest." Harry nodded. But then, he heard some clanking.

"Er.. Hermione… Did you forget that we're handcuffed?" Harry asked.

Hermione bit her lip. "What are we going to do, Harry?"

"Why don't we asked Fred and George? They were the reason why we were cuffed in the first place.." Harry said. Hermione nodded. Just then, the Weasleys came in.

Ginny was the first to speak. "Harry, Hermione, we're so sorry! Please forgive us…" Harry smiled at them.

"But, how are we going to sleep?" Harry asked. _I hope they don't say that…_

"Well, we already fixed that problem." Fred said. "We've got a room for you. If you want, we will show you to your beds."

It was Hermione's turn to smile. "Thanks."

"Well then, let's go!" Ron said. They followed Fred and George to where they're going.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Good Merlin…" was all Hermione could say. Harry's, Hermione's, Ron's and Ginny's jaws fell. All they could see was… "One bed…" Harry said.

It was a pretty big room. The room's main color was red. The floor was carpeted with the Hogwarts logo (A/n: _The carpet was color maroon._). There was a king-sized bed, with silver bed post with some patterned engravings on them. There were pillows with all shapes and sizes, mostly red and white. The comforter (A/n: _I think it's like a quilt of some sort._) was made of red silk. There was a bedside table, made from varnished wood, also has an engraved pattern. On the table was a table lamp. On the left of the room, there was a love seat (A/n: _red, obviously_) There was a couch and a black leather lounger, and a doorway to the bathroom (A/n: There was a wood carving that said On the right side of the room was a doorway to the balcony.

"It's beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed. "I wish I was sleeping here!" She sighed dreamily. "Where did you get this room anyway?"

"We had some help with Professor Lupin.." George said, smirking.

Harry and Hermione, recovered from their jaw-hanging, were fidgeting nervously. While Ron, also recovered from his jaw-hanging as well, were smirking along with Fred and George.

Hermione asked, "Fred, I thought you said **beds**, why is there only one bed?"

"Well, if you two are cuffed, are you sure you could sleep in separate beds?" Fred answered, with a question. Hermione was about to open her mouth but didn't do it anyway. Meanwhile, Harry was suddenly feeling uneasy.

_**Hermione's POV: **_

Hermione couldn't believe it. _Harry and I are going to share a bed! No, no let me rephrase that. That statement was so… vulgar. Harry and I are going to sleep on the same bed. Wait, that still the same thing.. Whatever.. I get my own point… What are Fred and George thinking! Anyway, I'm sure nothing will happen.. I trust Harry.. He wouldn't touch me unnecessarily. He isn't like that. He's sweet, caring, gentle.. and not to mention good-looking.. Wait! Where did that come from? Well, he is kind of good-looking.. _**Ya right, **a voice said in her head. _Ok fine.. he's handsome, satisfied? _**No.** _Fine, he's drop-dead dead gorgeous, and very hot! Are you satisfied now? _Hermione blushed**Ya, ya, that's fine**The voice was gone. Hermione sighed. _Well, at least there's no more trouble… I hope. _

_**End of Hermione's POV**_

Harry was suddenly feeling uneasy. Uh-oh.. He thought. "Uhmm.. guys?" Everyone looked at him. "I kinda want... to.. uh.. go to the..washroom…" He was looking down, afraid to look at Hermione's reaction. There was silence. When he looked up, the Weasleys burst out laughing. Hermione's face was red, as well as Harry's. The Weasleys were laughing their heads off… wait, did I mention laughing.. I mean, die of hysterics!

"Well, mate… Good luck1" Ron said between his laughs. Harry was just red.

"Hermione, are you all right with this?" Harry asked with concern. Sure, Harry was embarrassed, but still, she's his best friend. **That doesn't ring a bell, does it? How about.. his best friend who's soon-to-be crush, and soon-to be love of his life?** _Shut up._ The voice was silent.

"Yes, Harry. Don't worry." Hermione replied. Though he was unsure, he nodded.

"Well, I hope you both are not perverts!" Fred laughed. "Apparently, I have no solution for that but go in together, the other person not peeking."

"We'll see you tomorrow, Harry, Hermione." George yawned.

"Good night, mate." Ron said to Harry. "Good night as well, Hermione.

"Good night, Hermione. Sweet dreams." Ginny said and bid farewell along with the Weasleys.

"Good night. And I hope I have dreams after this." Hermione muttered. Harry sighed. _Wait till I am free and get my hands on them.. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_A/n: Well, do you like it? Yes? No? Tell me1 You see the GO button… click it! Hehe.. I'm all open to suggestions.. More Harry and Hermione action in the next chap!_


	4. Day 2: The Announcemant and Surprise

_A/n: Hey peeps! Sorry it took so long.. I had lost my diskette so I can't update.. Yes, I saved it in my diskette. And I can't connect to the Internet lately. But anyways, I'm back with a new chapter! I just want to thank all those who reviewed my story! I already have 50+ reviews in my very first story! I would like to thank you all! (bows dramatically many times). I would also want to thank all those who gave ideas... Not all your ideas are here because I would put them at the later chapters. I also want to personally greet Ballet Kitty and blinkyheart92. At last, you reviewed my story! And I miss you guys, too! Here are my replies!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**REPLIES:**

stupid reviewer: Ei! Thanks for your review!

Dreamsong: It's okay if you can't think of anything… But thanks anyway for the review!

Kate Ferns: Thanks for your review!

ST3: I'll try.. The chapter would be longer though next time!

neostar: Thanks for the review!

ficfreak: That problem would come in the next chappie!

mkiara: Thanks for the review!

Kei Ikari: Well.. Thanks for reviewing anyway!

Robin DeWynter: Thanks for the review!

Sandra Radcliffe: Thank you so much for your suggestions! I'll use all of them in the other chapters.. I already used one here!

Ballet Kitty: Ei! Long time no see! Thanks for your review! Miss you too!

CursedBlondie: Yes, I used a thesaurus… Thanks for reviewing!

SpaceD: Thanks for the review!

HHr4eva: Thanks for the review!

blinkyheart92: Thanks for the review!

magiclighting: Thanks for your suggestion and review!

BeaumontRulz: Thanks for the review!

SilverHawk27: Thanks for the review!

harryandhermy: Thanks for the review!

HARRYANDHERMIONESHIPPERduh: Thanks for the review!

dinosaurgrrrl: Thanks for the review!

rachel hwd: Wow! Thanks so much for review!

ChicWitaDream: Thanks for the review!

James: Thanks for the review!

bountyhunterc: Thanks for the review!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_A/n: If you want to e-mail me for more ideas, e-mail me at (you can also add me in the Yahoo! Messenger). Feel free to e-mail me… I don't mind.. Just don't use it to give me flames and stuff.. I really don't like it if I receive those kinds of stuffs. Who would? Anyway, here's Chapter 4!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Disclaimer:** The usual… still don't own them..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Day 2: The Announcement and Surprises**

"Alohomora!" Hermione said. She looked at the handcuffs. She sighed. It didn't wok. "Alohomora!" She said louder this time. It's still not working. "Alohomora! Alohomora! Alohomora!"

"Hermione!" Harry said. "Calm down. It's not working. I think Fred and George charmed the handcuffs." They had been sitting there for an hour, doing nothing but trying to unlock the handcuffs.

Hermione sighed. "Why did they even think about of pranking us? What do we do, Harry?"

Harry looked down. Part of him wanted to find a way to unlock the cuffs, but another part of him wanted to do nothing and stay with her. _What am I thinking? I should find a way to unlock the cuffs._ He couldn't think of anything. "Uhmm… sorry Hermione. Can't think of anything…"

Hermione sighed. "There must be something."

"Why not stretch the cuff until it would break or something?" Harry said jokingly.

Hermione's face suddenly lit up. "That's it! You're a genius, Harry!"

"I am?"

"Yes! We could stretch the handcuffs. At least we could go to the bathroom by ourselves."

Harry smiled at her, but then frowned. _I kinda liked the experience… Oh shut up! I really shouldn't be thinking of those things… even if it was fun.. I really should shut up now. Stupid hormones…_ He sighed. Yes, it was kind of funny, seeing Hermione's reaction.

_**Flash Back**_

"Uhhh…. Are you sure this is gonna work?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Harry, yes, I'm sure. Now get on with it." Hermione said impatiently. They were both in the bathroom. Harry was standing, facing the toilet, while Hermione is facing the door, leaning on Harry's side, and closing her eyes.

"Uhh… okay." Harry said nervously. He did his "business". (A/n: You all realize that I can't give the details…) When he zipped his pants, Hermione's hand brushed on Harry's… leg. (A/n: What did you think? Naughty…Naughty…)

"Harry? What was that?" Hermione asked with an uneasy feeling.

"Oh.. That was my leg." Harry was absolutely very, very red.

"Oh.. Of course.." That was all Hermione said. Hermione was absolutely very, very red.

"Hermione… I'm done…" Harry said.

"Well then, let's get out of here." When Hermione turned around to face Harry, Harry's eyes shone with utterly amusement. Hermione was red from top to bottom, literally. "Come on, Harry let's go." They both went out of bathroom. Harry couldn't help but smirk… I mean, snigger. Hermione shot him a glare, which made him stop. But his eyes were still dancing of amusement._ Well, that was amusing…_He thought.

_**End Of Flash Back**_

"I got it!" A voice suddenly was heard.

"What?" Harry asked.

"The spell! I remember now!" Hermione was beaming with joy and confidence.

"Great! Now cast it!" Harry said with glee, but in his head… _Too bad.. I was looking forward for more adventure… What am I thinking? I should be happy… but then, I won't be so close to Hermione anymore. Damn my stupid head and hormones!_ **Haha… Told you that you fancy her.. ** _Shut up! _**Whatever. I'm just stating a fact and letting you know this so one day you wouldn't slap yourself because you realized that I was right and you were wrong. ** _I told you to shut up. I am just acting this way because of puberty… now shut up._ **Fine… but I shall return.. Muwahahahahahahahaha… Hehe… ** The voice was gone…again.

"That was very creepy.." Harry muttered.

"Are you saying something?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"Ok.. Stihera Handcuffs!" They looked at the handcuffs. Nothing seemed to change.

"Hermione… Are you sure it works?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am. See." Hermione stretched it. The handcuffs suddenly seemed longer. It did stretch! The only problem is… "Hey!" Hermione cried. Her hands were tugged. The handcuffs did stretch, but it was only until 1 ½ feet.

"Hermione, I think it has a certain limit." Harry said. "It can only stretch for uhmm… a foot and a half."

"I can see that, Harry." Hermione sighed. "This isn't even long enough for us to go to the bathroom by ourselves.

Harry hid his smile. _Yes! I mean… No!_ **You're pathetic. No, don't bother to say it. I know… I'll shut up.** There was silence. "Hey! At least, we could move a little.'

"I guess so…" Hermione said. "Wait a minute! How are we supposed to change? Harry! Fred and George didn't tell us anything about that! And what about showering?" Hermione's face as red… well, so is Harry's. "Harry, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, Mione." Harry assured her, though he himself was worried about it. Hermione smiled. Only Harry was allowed to use her pet name. But her smile turned into a scowl. "It seems that those siblings prepared for this prank…" Harry mumbled.

"Why don't we just cast a cleaning spell on us? I'm sure there is for humans." Harry asked.

"Yes, there is. But it won't be as sufficient as taking a bath. We really need to know how we are going to shower, fast."

"Fine by me." Harry replied. Hermione cast the cleaning spell and left for the Great Hall. (_A/n: Sorry but I can't think of anything yet. Please suggest something and it will happen on the next chapter._)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was breakfast in the Great Hall in a breezy Sunday morning. (_A/n: It's still the same day as the situation above except for the flash back part… that was on a Saturday._) You would hear the clattering of the utensils on the plates and students chatting with their friends. Others gossiped (_A/n: That's the girls._), others arguing about Quidditch (_A/n: That's the boys._). Let's focus on the Gryffindor table, where Harry and his friends are eating.

"Dissuffisgreat!" Ron said while stuffing some pumpkin pie and treacle tarts in his mouth. (_A/n: Imagine that.._)

"Ron, you should not talk when your mouth is full. No one will understand what you are saying." Hermione said calmly while getting a slice of the pumpkin pie, with her right hand.

"I said that this stuff is great!" Ron said.

"Hey look! Dumbledore is about to announce something." Ginny said.

Professor Dumbledore stood up. All was silent. "Students, October 31 is 3 weeks away, so I and the faculty decided to throw a Halloween Ball." All the students faces lit up, some were chattering about who they will go with. "However," Dumbledore interrupted. All fell silent. "Third years and below are not allowed." The first, second and third years groaned with disappointed. "But, we arranged a party in their own respective common rooms so everyone would enjoy in Halloween." The first, second and third years lit up in amusement. "Since we will arrange 5 parties (Halloween Ball and common room parties), starting tomorrow until Halloween, all students will only attend to the classes until Lunch. You may continue eating." He sat down and began eating along with the other teachers.

"Can you believe that! They canceled our afternoon classes! There must be some kind of mistake!" Hermione cried in frustration. Everyone looked at her incredulously. Ginny changed the subject.

"Isn't that great? A Halloween Ball is coming up." Ginny said excitedly. "Who are you going with, Hermione?"

"I don't really know if I'm going to go… considering I'm handcuffed to a person." Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Hermione, will you stop being such a pessimist?" Ron groaned. "I didn't even know I know _that_ word."

"I am not being a pessimist, _Ron_. I am stating the obvious." Hermione replied.

"Well, if you want to go, I would come with you, Hermione." Harry blushed. _Why the hell am I blushing? I hope she doesn't notice._ He glanced at Hermione. It seems like she made no reaction.

"Sure, Harry. It was sweet of you." Hermione flashed him a bright smile. Harry blushed even more. He looked at his plate, making sure Hermione doesn't see his face. Ron and Ginny noticed it and sniggered. "What's so funny?" Harry glared at them.

"Nothing, Harry!" Ron and Ginny exclaimed at the same time.

They continued eating… well, in Ron and Ginny's case, eating and sniggering.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I'm bored." Ginny sighed. They were in the common room. After eating, Hermione ignored Ron and Ginny. ("I think she's mad at you" Ron whispered. "Oh, don't you think?" Ginny replied sarcastically.)

"That's because I beat you for the 20th time already." Ron shouted. "Hey Harry! Wanna play Wizards' Chess with me? Ginny's no competition." Ginny glared at him. Ron shrugged.

"No thanks. I've got to finish my Potions essay. It's due tomorrow, and Double Potions is our first subject, remember?" Harry muttered.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Ron scratched his head. "Hermione, will you help me?"

Hermione snorted, holding Hogwarts, A History. "That's what you get if you don't do your homework at once."

"Since Ron asked, Hermione, will you also help me? You could both help us." Harry pouted with puppy dog eyes. "Please? Pretty please?"

"Oh no. Not the puppy dog eyes." Hermione crossed her arms and looked at another direction. _Merlin, how can I say no? He used the puppy dog eyes. He is so cute when he does that. His eyes shine and the way he looks at me…Merlin, I sound like one of his obsessed fan girls. _"Fine, but next time..." She looks at Harry and Ron. "Next time, if you don't do your homework. I am not helping you."

"Thanks." Harry embraced her. _Uh-oh. Why am I hugging her? She feels warm, and smells like cinnamon... Stop that!_ He can hear sniggering from Ron and Ginny. He blushed, then let go. "Sorry." He muttered. Hermione nodded, blushing as well.

"It's alright." Hermione replied. _Sweet Merlin, he hugged me. Harry hugged me. Harry, my best friend whom I should not think of unplatonic things, hugged me. He feels warm, and smells like… Stop that!_ "I suppose we could start." Hermione said. Harry and Ron nodded and went to the boys' dormitory. They appeared again with some parchments and quills.

"Surprise!" A voice was heard at the entrance of the common room. They all look at the owner's voice and accidentally drop their stuff.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_A/n: Haha! A cliffhanger! At last I'm done! I bet you can't guess who "visited" them! So, like it? Yes? No? You see that button in the lower left… click it! I mean, it only takes one-two minutes to review! I'm sorry if it's short. I'll make it long next time! Anyway, to spice things up, here's a sneak preview in the next chapter!_

**Preview:**

"_Harry, why are you so…stiff all of a sudden? Is there something I should know?"_

"_Uhmm.. you see… I'm handcuffed to Hermione so.." Harry mumbled, blushing._

_The two men looked at each other. There was a long silence. And they burst laughing. Now both are clutching their stomachs. Now they're pounding the floor, kneeling down. And now, they're rolling on the floor._

"_I think I would die of embarrassment… And to think my life is in danger…" Harry muttered._


End file.
